1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used to be mounted on a printed circuit board, and more particularly, relates to an electrical connector having a mechanism for ejecting out a complementary component mated in the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector having an ejecting mechanism is disclosed in U.S. patent publication No. 2001/0031571 A1, published on Oct. 18, 2001. The electrical connector used to be mounted on a printed circuit board includes a housing with a receiving slot for receiving a card, a plurality of electrical contacts secured in the housing for electrical connecting the card to the printed circuit board, a metal cover for covering the housing, an eject device having a slider movable between a loading position and an insertion position of the card, and a coil spring for biasing the slider outward. The slider is received in a recess portion provided along a side of the housing and is covered by the metal cover. When the card is inserted into the card connector, the slider moves forwardly. When the card is to be ejected, the slider is pushed back to its original position.
In the prior art, the slider of the card connector will be pushed to bias the housing when the card is not inserted therein. When the electrical connector is mounted onto a printed circuit board, the electrical connector needs to be heated up so that the electrical contacts can be soldered to the printed circuit board. However, the housing is usually made of insulating material such as plastic, whose rigidity will much reduce when the housing subjects to a temperature suiting for soldering. Thus, when the electrical connector is heated up for being mounted onto the printed circuit board, the housing will deform and warp under the force applied by the eject device. Subsequently, some of the electrical contacts will rise from the printed circuit board with the warpage of the housing and cannot be steadily soldered to the printed circuit board.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.